Mavis
Mavis is a diesel engine who works for the Ffarquhar Quarry Company at Anopha Quarry. She also works at the Sodor Slate Quarry. Bio Mavis: I'm shiny and sparkly and I came straight from the red carpet! I, Mavis, have ideas to brighten the engines' hearts! Personality In the third season, Mavis was arrogant and did not take advice very well. She was mostly interested in her own ideas, but was brought down to earth after her embarrassing incident at the Ffarquhar crossing. Still, she wanted to see more of the line, and schemed to have the trucks push her past the level crossing beyond the quarry - this inadvertently resulted in a near accident for Toby. After rescuing him, Mavis resolved to change her ways for good. She is now more capable of keeping the trucks in line, as well as more willing to take advice. Mavis shows respect for the steam engines, and unlike most engines, hauling trucks makes her feel important. She is a reliable, honest, and hard-working engine. From the fifth season onwards, Mavis has matured, and acts as a motherly figure to the other engines. Appearance Basis Mavis is a based on the BR Class 04 0-6-0 diesel locomotive. She is more specifically based on the BR Class 04's that worked on the Wisbech and Upwell Tramway, as they were fitted with additional cowcatchers and sideplates so they could run near public roads. 18 of these locomotives are preserved, including one "tramway" example. 3800904554_3ccfddb921_b.jpg|Mavis' basis Livery Mavis is painted black with yellow hazard stripes on her front and rear. She has her name and "The Ffarquhar Quarry Co. Ltd." written in white on her cab and sideplates respectively. Voice Actors *Teresa Gallagher (UK/US) Trivia *Mavis is named after the Rev. W. Awdry's neighbour in Rodborough, Stroud. *The Australian Engine shares the same horn sound as Mavis' current one. *Mavis was the last character Wilbert Awdry created before he retired from writing the Railway Series. *Awdry's model of Mavis was actually made in 1962. It wasn't until ten years later in 1972 that Mavis debuted. *Mavis' television series model is currently on display at the Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan and is wearing her worried face mask. *In the Railway Series, Mavis' brakepipe is on the right side, but in the television series her brakepipe is on the left side. *At The Train Shed, Mavis wore one of Toby's face masks. *At some Day Out with Thomas events, Spencer wore her face mask. *Mavis has gone through a couple of modifications in the television series: **Season 3: ***Her horn was BoCo's at a higher pitch. **Season 4: ***Her middle lamp iron was removed. **Season 6: ***Her eyebrows became longer. ***Her middle lamp iron returned. ***Her horn sound is the same as Derek's. **Season 7: ***Her horn is the same as Daisy's from the second season. **Calling All Engines!: ***She has a different horn sound. **Hero of the Rails: ***Her face became slightly larger. **Season 15: ***Her horn sound changed to the one Diesel used from Misty Island Rescue to Season 14. **Season 18: ***She gained a lamp of the same design as Charlie's mounted on her right. **Season 19: ***The lamp moved to the lamp iron above her face. ***She gained a tail lamp ***Her wheels are more visible. Category:Characters